Of Miracles and Mistletoes
by Blueberry Minizzle
Summary: Some cozy drabbles and one-shots without a real purpose. Just little pieces to lighten up the cold winter days. Mostly Phinabella.
1. Bedhead

**Hello and Welcome to my new collection of drabbles!^.^ Just random pieces that will hopefully make you smile and feel all warm and cuddly! YAY, FOR WARM AND CUDDLY!  
**

**This first one was actually inspired by a story that I read on the Percy Jackson archive... about Lazel. I think, it was called 'Hazy' and it was by Innoverse, anyways it's about Leo and Hazel randomly meeting on the deck of the _Argo 2_ and at some point Hazel says: 'You have an interesting bed-head'. And I don't really know if 'Bed-head' is an actual word but it sounded pretty awesome ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. English is not my native language, so pleasy, look out for any mistakes!  
**

Bed-head

Isabella opened her eyes and yawned. She tried to sit up but immediately winced from the pain in her muscles. Sleeping on the floor didn't seem like such a great idea after all. But yesterday after the 5-hour movie marathon all of them were too exhausted to go home so Mrs. Flynn- Fletcher allowed them to make a sleepover. Their parents brought the necessary belongings and after a few laughs and whispers all of them finally fell asleep.

She looked around to find her friends still sleeping. Except for the redheaded inventor that she was searching for. He stared at the ceiling, wide awake and still not noticing her.

"Phineas!", she whisper-yelled as quietly as she could.

He looked up to her. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out into silent giggles.

Phineas' red hair stood out in all different kinds of directions and it was tangled and even messier than usual. Not that her hair was any better. She could feel the loose black strands frame her face in a way that was definitely not flattering. She usually put her hair in a braid because of that, but yesterday she simply forgot.

"Nice hair", Phineas gasped, still trying to keep his laugher down.

"Right back at ya, Phin"

It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one with a crazy bed-head.

**Oh, and by the way, you can do requests! ****Here are some rules:  
**

**-No slash!  
**

**-No M-rated words!  
**

**-No dark themes!  
**

**Please also include the pairing (since this collection is MOSTLY Phinabella but not ALL Phinabella I would appreciate some other pairings) and the gendre . It would also be great if the requests were Winter-themed and stuff! You can also optionally say the age you want them to be :)  
**

**I probably won't be able to take all requests but I'll do my best! (Hey, that rhymed!)  
**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it! Follow me on twitter for story updates and random tweets: 'at'MiniatureBerry**

**See ya!  
**


	2. Mistletoe

**Hello, my lovely dudes and dudines! How are you doing? I am in such a Christmas Spirit right now! It is SNOWING in Germany! How cool is that?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. English is not my native language, so pleasy look out for any mistakes, okay? ^.^  
**

**Word(s): **Mistletoe

**Pairing: **Phinabella

**Genre: **(Romance/slight Humor)

**Age: **(13-14)

**Requested by: **FanFreak01

Mistletoe

"Hey Phineas! Watcha doin?", Isabella asked sweetly.

"Oh, nothing special", Phineas replied, smiling up to her, "how are you enjoying the party so far?"

"It's great! How did you get all the candy and the... reindeers? What's up with that?"

"Yeah, well, Santa showed up earlier and said that there were some of his reindeers sick so we build some electronic one's. And because he was so thankful he gave us all the candy"

"Oh! Well, it's delicious", she said and giggled cutely.

They fell into an awkward silence until Phineas noticed something hanging above Isabella's head.

"Hey, look! A Mistletoe!"

Isabella glaced above her head and her cheeks reddened.

"Uh...yeah, it's nice! Well, anyways-"

"But you know the tradition, right? People under the mistletoe have to kiss"

"Yeah, but...we're friends. Wouldn't that make things kinda awkward?"

"Only one way to find out"

"You seem to be very eager to kiss me"

Phineas grinned.

"Maybe"

Isabella smiled back. Then she lightly placed one hand on his shoulder and one moment later her soft lips were gently pressed on his.

His body was on fire. Everything was tingly and his stomach was full of butterflies. His thoughts, his worries, everything was swept away with a single kiss. His doubts about being so open about his desire to kiss her were replaced one hazy thought in his mind- _It's worth it._ His surrounding has disappeared long ago. Only this moment seemed to matter.

This sensation, Phineas decided could only be described as love.

She pulled away only seconds later and took a step back, glancing on the ground sheepishly. Her cheeks were bright pink. Phineas couldn't contain the goofy grin that snuck it's way on his face.

Best. Present. Ever.

_FanFreak01-_ **Thanks! I hope you liked it ^.^**

_Bad Wolf and Timelords-_ **Well, here ya go :)**

_Book girl fan-_** I have something in mind for you but I'm not sure if you'll like it. How about I post my version and if you don't like it I'll give it another shot?  
**

_EternalxNightxWalker-_** Thanks for the request! I have something in mind :)**

_Tink555-_** Why thank you ^.^  
**

_14AmyChan-_ **I think I can work with that. I may take a while though I've got more requests than I expected O.O  
**

_Dallimater-_** Nice one! Like I said with 14AmyChan it'll probably take a while. But I like your request!  
**

**Well, the plot was kinda weird and the whole Santa thing was uncreative but I'll work on it! At least the writing was okay :)  
**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it and follow me on twitter for story updates and random thoughts: 'at'MiniatureBerry**

**See ya soon, folks! Have a lovely day ^.^  
**


	3. Mistletoe (Ferbnessa Edition)

**Hi guys... I'm so tired right now... but I also feel very cozy ^.^ I'm sitting here, in my favourite pink hoodie and my cuddly boots and I'm watching 'My Little Pony' so everything is okay!  
**

**Word(s): **Mistletoe

**Pairing: **Ferbnessa

**Genre: **(Romance)**  
**

**Age: **(70-80)

**Requested by: **Book girl fan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. English is not my native language, so pleasy, look out for grammar or spelling mistakes!**

Mistletoe (Ferbnessa Edition)

'Look!'

71-year old Ferb Fletcher looked at the direction that his wife was pointing and chuckled.

'A mistletoe. I haven't seen one of these in what feels like ages'

Vanessa turned her wrinkled face towards him and despite the fact that they've grown to be so old, Ferb couldn't help but admire the beauty of the lady in front of him. Her eyes were sparkling, her gray hair was pulled back in a bun to make her look even more graceful and lovely.

And Ferb felt like the luckiest man alive when she tiptoed to peck him on the lips.

_14AmyChan-_** Thanks! And yeah, it's good that I got so many requests :) They really inspire me!**

_Dallimater-_** Well, here ya go ^.^**

_damonika2009-_** Thanks for the request, I'm working on it!**

_EternalxNightxWalker-_** Here it is!**

_Robot Wolf 26Z-_** Thanks for the request! And yes, snow in Germany is amazing :P**

_Book girl fan-_** Did you like it? I know, it was too short and stuff but I've never been much of a Ferbnessa fan D: maybe if I would be this would've turned out better...**

_Bad Wolf and Timelords-_** Well, more is coming soon :) **

_Whythis-_** Thanks! I try ;D**

_FanFreak01-_ **Virtual hugs are really uncomfortable... and yes, yes I got the joke ^.^ Me and my friend (who also likes to talk English so she actually unterstood the pun) were randomly laughing our butts off because of that XD Thanks for the request!**

**I know, it was so short. But I've never written any kind of Ferbnessa before, so sorry if it was rubbish D:**

**Thanks for reading, review if you liked it and follow me on twitter for story updates and random thoughts: 'at' MiniatureBerry  
**

**See ya next time :)  
**


	4. Blanket

**Hello! Haven't posted anything in a while, huh? I'm so sorry! Homework is killing me...  
**

**Did anyone see 'Happy New Year'? I was laughing my head off when I saw that episode... and the Phinabella moments! I think I'll write something for that... *hint, hint* ;)  
**

**Word(s): **Blanket

**Pairing:** Phinabella

**Genre: **(Friendship/slight Romance/slight Humor)

**Age: **(13-14)

**Requested by: **Dallimater

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Pleasy, look out for grammar and spelling mistakes!**

Blanket

"Thanks for being there, Isabella", Phineas said in a raspy voice and thankfully took the warm cup of tea that his best friend brought him.

"No problem", she replied and smiled. He carefully took a sip.

"Wow, this is really good stuff, where did you-"

"Phin, stop talking! You're only making your throat ache worse"

Phineas nodded. He couldn't stop himself from shivering because despite the fact that the fireplace was lit and he was still drinking tea, he was really cold. Suddenly Isabella got up.

"What are you..."

"Don't talk!", she scolded again as she roamed through his living room, "where are you keeping the blankets?"

Phineas pointed to a small box next to the couch. Isabella opened it, revealing a dozen blankets. She took a few of them and began to wrap Phineas up in them.

"Why are you-"

"You were shivering. If you get cold feet while having a throat ache and a pretty bad cold you'll probably end up catching a fever", the girl explained and gently tucked his feet into a fuzzy cover. After a few minutes of tucking and wrapping, Phineas spoke up.

"Sorry, but I'm still cold"

"I said you weren't supposed to talk!"

She looked at him, snuggled in a bunch of blankets and suddenly lay down and hugged him. Phineas' face reddened instantly.

"Uh... watcha' doing?", he asked nervously and Isabella laughed.

"Well, we don't have anymore blankets and you said that you were still cold. So I figured that the only that is left is... body heat", she said and blushed a bit herself.

"You know what, Izzie?", Phineas' voice was even huskier than before, " I think I'm warm enough now"

"And why is that?"

"Uh... hormones?"

_Book girl fan-_** Thank you! :) It's a wonderful feeling to know that I made someone smile!**

_damonika2009-_** Thanks, I try ;D  
**

_EternalxNightxWalker-_** Actually they remind me of my grandparents...  
**

_Dallimater-_** ^.^ Thank you!  
**

_Bad Wolfs and Timelords-_** Thanks :)  
**

_14AmyChan-_** I think that old couples are especially cute! It's so sweet that they last so long...  
**

_Axis21-_** I like Ferbella more as a friendship pairing, so no worries ;)  
**

**Well, the ending was kinda ridiculous... but I just could think of anything else! And at their age 'Hormones' seem to be the reason for everything... and I should know ;D  
**

**Thanks for reading, review if you liked it and follow me on twitter for story updates and random thoughts: 'at' MiniatureBerry  
**

**Tomorrow is the birthday of one of my best friends! SEND HIM BIRTHDAY WISHES trough PMs or reviews so I can tell him that random people on fanfiction are wishing him Happy Birthday ^.^ His name is Frie, by the way!  
**

**See ya soon! ~Mini  
**


	5. Ice Skating

**(First of all, I am REALLY sorry for not publishing anything earlier! I had a bit of a writer's block and yeah, 'Austin&Ally' did distract me a lot. But I am back so cheers everyone!)  
**

**Merry Christmas! It's my favorite holiday :)  
**

**For anyone who's interested: I came up with the idea after I went Ice Skating with my besties the other day. I only ice skated once before so I wasn't that good. But my lovely friends held my hands the whole time until I started to walk on my own. I have the best friends ever... but anyways, I basically took my real life experience, added romance and BOOM! New drabble! And by the way, I only fell twice when I was skating... gosh, I am so proud of myself ^.^  
**

**Another random A/N (My authors notes are WAY too long) I am in Munich right now so greetings from Bavaria!  
**

**Word(s): **Ice Skating

**Pairing: **Phinabella

**Genre: **(Romance/Friendship/slight Humor)

**Age: **14-15

**Requested by: **Me ^.^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Please look out for grammar and spelling mistakes!**

Ice Skating

"C'mon, Isabella! It's not that hard!"

"No, no, no... Phineas, I am warning you, don't pull at my ha-_Phineas_!"

Isabella went on the slippy ice, her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration while her best friend was grinning like mad.

"See? It's not that hard", he told her, going further on the ice. Isabella screamed when he skated around her to push from behind. But after a while she got a hang of it and started to skate on her own.

"You know this is actually really fun- _oh, holy cow!_", she screamed while loosing her balance. She closed her eyes and waited for the collision with the cold ice but it never came. Instead she was pulled forward once again. Phineas took her hand in his and smiled at her.

"It's alright, I got you", he said, " I'm not gonna let you fall"

He didn't let go of her hand after that.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE! Frie really did like that random people did wish him Happy Birthday!**

**Thanks also to everyone who reviewed and to those people who appreciate my sense of humor! Most people don't ^.^  
**

_Whythis_**- Glad you liked it!  
**

_Book girl fan-_ **Again, thanks! You're request is a bit difficult but I'll try my best! But please, don't be dissapointed if I can't think of anything, kay?  
**

_14AmyChan-_ **Yes, he is :)  
**

_EternalxNightxWalker-_** Thank you! I tried to do Comedy... yeah, hence the word _tried _**

**Thanks for reading, review if you liked it and follow me on twitter for story updates and random thoughts: 'at' MiniatureBerry  
**

******See ya soon! ~Mini**  



	6. Blizzard

**Heyo! :) Still in Bavaria here and it feels like spring... which is sad because it's supposed to be winter-ish and snowing outside...  
**

**Word(s): **Fireplace, Blizzard

**Pairing: **Phinabella

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/ SLIGHT Humor

**Age: **(15-17)

**Requested by: **EternalxNightxWalker

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb is not mine. Pretty Pleasy, look out for any mistakes!**

Blizzard

"I won't let you go out there!"

"Phineas, it's just snowing"

"No, it's not! It's a freaking _blizzard_"

"But my house right across from yours..."

"But you'll have to cross the street! What if you slip on the ice and get into a car crash?"

"But I won't! Stop being so worried!"

"I won't let you go!"

Phineas took his girlfriend's hand and led her back into the living room.

"You're not leaving this house until the blizzard has died down!", he said gently, but determined.

Isabella pouted.

"You know that I can take care of myself! I've been a fireside girl for as long as I can remember. Plus, I have the 'How to survive in a blizzard' and the 'Not slip on streets' patches"

"I know, Izzie, I know" Phineas faced the fireplace and started to make a fire, "but you mean so much to me. I don't want to risk losing you"

Isabella's glance softened

"That's really sweet, Phineas", she whispered.

* * *

"So", Phineas said, after the fire was lit. He plopped down next to Isabella and grinned that lopsided grin, that she loved to much.

"Wanna cuddle?"

_Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic-_** 'Dudines' is the female version of 'Dude' (at least according to twitter) And no, I was just fine without the romance in my real life :) I'm actually more focused on friends instead of romances, at least right now ;P The thing is, I personally think that the obvious words are way over-used, so I'm always trying to do something different!**

_14AmyChan-_ **Fire's a pretty tough one (in my opinion) Do you want it to be dramatic or something more romantic? I do have an idea for this word...**

_EternalxNightxWalker-_ **Awww, that'd be so cute ^.^ Anyways, I hope you liked it! I know you requested comedy but... yeah, sorry.  
**

**Sooo... I discovered the line break! YAY! After _one year_ on fanfiction... **

**Random question- Do you guys have any special traditions for New Years or Christmas? I'm just curious ^.^  
**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it and follow me on twitter for story updates and random thoughts: 'at'MiniatureBerry**


	7. Make-Up

**My longest one yet :) I'm kinda proud... ^.^  
**

**Word(s):** Make-Up

**Pairing:** Phinabella

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship/ slight, pirate-y Humor at the end :P

**Age: **15

**Requested by:** Me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Pretty pleasy, look out for any mistakes!**

Make-Up

He hadn't seen her all day, and he was worried because she came over every day, no matter what. And even if she didn't have time, she would at least send a text to let them know.

It was past six when Phineas decided to call her.

"Hello? Vivian Garcia- Shapiro here"

"Hi, this is Phineas! Can I talk to Isabella, please?"

"Oh! Phineas! You can't talk to Isa right now, she has been studying all day. But it would be nice if you'd come over, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages! You've probably been growing so much..."

"Alright, I'll be over in a sec!"

* * *

"...Phineas, you grew so much over the last 2 days! I swear, you're going to be so much taller than me or Isa. And your hair, you really need to cut it..."

"Um, Mrs. Garcia- Shapiro?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I see Isabella now?"

Vivians enormous smile widened even more. She motioned for the boy to come in.

"She's upstairs"

* * *

"Izzie?", Phineas whispered softly and opened the door. He found his friend sleeping on the desk, textbooks and papers all around her.

"Hey, Isabella! Wake up!", he touched her shoulder, as gently as possible but Isabella shot up as if a bomb just exploded next to her. A sheet of paper was glued on her cheek and she looked tired and exhausted. Her long, black hair was tied up in a bun with numerous strands falling out of it. She wasn't wearing any make-up (which Phineas hadn't seen in about a year- puberty was a strange thing) yet, she was the most beautiful thing he'd seen all day.

"Wha- What's going on?"

He chuckled a bit at her sleepiness and plucked the paper from her cheek. She looked up.

"Phineas? What are you doing here? I was studying and- Oh my god", she quickly grabbed a mirror and checked her reflection. She flinched at the seemingly horrible sight and started to cover her face with textbooks and what else was in her reach.

"Don't look at me, okay? I need to go to the bathroom- _now_"

Phineas stared at her, confusion written all over his face.

"Why on earth do you need to go to the bathroom? You look fine!"

Isabella let out a humorless laugh, hasty grabbing make-up utensils while still hiding her face.

"Phin, I _know_ you're trying to be a nice friend here but I saw my face so there's no point in lying"

"Isabella..."

"What?"

"Izzie, please look at me! And take away that stupid book!"

"What?! No!"

Phineas gently grabbed her wrist, making her drop the make-up stuff but the book was still stubbornly placed upon her face. The boy sighed and firmly took it away. Isabella gasped.

"Since when are you stronger than I am?"

"Since you wear make-up and nailpolish", he replied and grinned winningly. Isabella sighed and looked down as if she was being embarassed. Phineas' grin dropped.

"What's the matter?"

"I know how I look without make-up, Phineas", she said seriously and he realized for the first time that she really was that insecure about herself. She didn't say those things about herself because she wanted to be told otherwise (like some girls in their grade. _Ahem_) but because she did believe it. _She believed that she was ugly._

Isabella. Ugly. Those two words did not match in Phineas' head.

He softly squeezed her wrists and she looked up, blinking at him trough her thick lashes.

"Isabella Garcia- Shapiro. From now on you will never _ever_ in _your whole entire life_ call yourself ugly again, not in your mind and not out loud and _definitely not when I am listening_. Because you are the most beautiful girl on this planet and everyone who will tell you otherwise is either jealous or mentally unstable", and suddenly the seriousness was gone and the lopsided grin was back.

"Savvy?"

_Book girl fan-_ **Thanks for that! I corrected it :)**

_EternalxNightxWalker-_ **He, thats a funny one ^.^ the only tradition in my family is usually to relax on the couch and watch old, german Comedy Movies...**

**The end was just horribly inappropriate... I don't even have an excuse.**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it and follow me on twitter for story updates and random thoughts: 'at'MiniatureBerry**

**(I know I normally don't ask for it. But it would really make my day, if you guys could review some more, so that we hit 50 reviews? Pretty pleasy? (I know that begging is not cool. I am that desperate))  
**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! ****May your wishes come true and stuff like that... ^.^**  



	8. Sweater

**Hey peeps! How did your New Year start? Mine's been really good ^.^  
**

**REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT STUFF: First of all, thanks so much for reviewing, you guys are so sweet! I can't believe we hit 50 reviews in less than 10 drabbles! And second, since those drabbles are kind of winter-themed, I will post drabbles until the 14th of February (the last one will be about Valentines Day! YAY!) But I'll probably pick this collection up again when it's the 1st of December. So every year, you can expect drabbles between the 1th of December and the 14th of February ^.^  
**

**(If anyone cares, today is kind of my birthday...)  
**

**Word(s): **Sweater

**Pairing: **Phinabella

**Genre: **Romance/ Humor

**Age: **15

**Requested by: **Me... (I am not good with the requesting thing)

Sweater

She'd been talking for 10 whole minutes now and he did not catch one word. All he could focus on was the pretty, hot pink sweater that she was wearing today.

It was wonderful, really. It was a little bit too big so that she looked kind of small and frail in it _(and suddenly he felt the need to protect her)_ and he color made her skin glow and emphasized her tan. Her hair was up in a loose bun with a few strands falling out and it had an nice effect on her neck. Phineas never noticed how long and elegant it looked. She had no make-up on (because she overslept) but he liked it her that way better anyways. She didn't need any of this. Her big, dark blue eyes with the long, dark lashes, her cute nose- everything about her was just downright adorable.

Phineas watched in awe as her pretty, pink lips formed even more words in the speed of light.

"...are you even paying attention?" (**A/N- Can anyone tell from who and when this sentence was said? ^.^**)

Phineas was violently ripped out of his daydreams of sweaters and lips to face his angry best friend.

"What?"

"I asked you if you were paying attention"

"...yes?"

"Okay, then what did I say last?"

He gave in and his head dropped down in shame.

"I dunno", he mumbled. Isabella narrowed her eyes at him and huffed, clearly annoyed. But then she resumed talking.

"So, as I was saying..."

And that's when he started daydreaming again...

_Book girl fan-_ **I actually meant that they hit puberty and boys get stronger then and many girls start wearing make-up (but your theory would explain why I can lift anything heavy, although I don't wear that much nail polish...)**

_EternalxNightxWalker-_ **Well, we reached it anyways! Thanks so freaking much! ^.^**

_Robot Wolf 26Z-_ **Hehe, thanks! Happy New Year to you too! It's so sweet that you took the time to translate it in my native language ^.^**

_Anonymus Person-_ **It says completed because it's just a bunch of drabbles. They have to continuity and so every drabble is a little finished story for itself.**

_PianoMan5-_ **I kinda purposely left that out because I thought that it was obvious... Isabella saying 'aww' and smiling while crazily fangirling inwardly :P Thanks so much, you're so sweet ^.^ I am not out of ideas but it says that it's finished because those are drabbles and they have to you didn't read the important A/N, I decided that this collection will have a break, starting on the 14th of February, so for now the last drabble I will upload will be Valentine's Day- themed! Yay ^.^ And I love Christmas Fluff! I could read it all year long ^.^**

******Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it and follow me on twitter for story updates and random thoughts: 'at'MiniatureBerry**

******See you hopefully soon! Have a nice day ^.^  
**


	9. Lift Up

**Hi there, Phinabellas! (Like that name? I made it up myself ^.^) Whatcha doin?  
**

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes, everybody! You really made my day! (Literally, because my birthday- like always- sucked. But it's my own fault, I expected too much :P)  
**

**Word(s): **Lift Up

**Pairing: **Phinabella

**Genre: **Romance/ Friendship

**Age: **15

**Dedicated to: **_Bethieboots332_ because it's her birthday! Have a wonderful day!

**Situation: **It's Isabella's birthday and like always she told nobody about it because she wanted to keep it simple and easy. But of course, her best friend and boyfriend would never forget.

**Inspiration: **Frie always lifts me up, when we do the usual good morning hugs ^.^ I love that (and no, we are not dating, nor am I in love with him/ crushing on him or whatever else. We're friends and he's like that annoying big brother I never had :P)

Lift Up

It was 9 AM on a cold and breezy day and when Isabella rung the doorbell of the Flynn-Fletcher residence, it cut trough the crisp air and made her smile lightly. This day would be wonderful.

The door opened in one swift motion and Isabella's smile widened.

"Hey, Phineas! Watcha' do- "

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her slender waist and lifted her up a few centimeters. She shrieked and giggled, holding onto his neck for her dear life as she raised her lower legs in the air in a playful manner. He spun her around once and laughed with her as he gently set her down, keeping his arms in place.

"You seriously thought I'd forget your birthday?", he whispered softly into her hair.

"No, not really", she giggled again as they swayed back and forth, neither of them wanting to let go. She eventually pulled away to face him and he took her by surprise as he pecked her lips gently. Phineas grinned lopsidedly and she couldn't help but flush a bit.

A wonderful day, indeed.

_RobotWolf 26Z- _**Thanks but no, not really XD** **I'm a little Goody-Two-Shoes, I don't do parties...:P**

_Bethieboots332-_ **Hey there, Happy Birthday! You just randomly mentioned your birthday so I was like _why not?_ Hope you enjoyed it! ^.^**

_Book girl fan-_ **Well, I guess he was a bit, uh, _distracted_, as one may put it ;P**

_PianoMan5-_ **I'm sorry, I am just being really dumb here. What do you mean when you say 'imagery'?**

_laurenino-_ **I just turned 15! But yeah, I'm really into like cartoons for little kiddos and seriously- My Little Pony is the cutest thing ever! ^.^**

******Thanks for reading, review if you liked it and follow me on twitter for story updates and random thoughts: 'at' MiniatureBerry**

******Kaykay, that's it! See ya soon! ^.^  
**


	10. Listen

**70 reviews! WOW, you guys have been diligent! Thanks, you are all so sweet and supportive... I don't deserve that :( I'm so lazy at updating... T.T  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. English is not my native language, please tell me if you spot any mistakes. Thank you!**

**Word(s): **Listen

**Pairing: **Phinabella

**Genre: **Romance/ Hurt/Comfort/ Humor

**Age:** 15

**Inspiration: **Has anyone seen the movie 'Madagascar 2'? Well, I am basically quoting Melman here, because he's just the sweetest giraffe a hippo could ask for XD

Listen

"Okay, Ferb, listen"

Phineas took a deep breath to calm himself down. Punching his step-brother would not be the best idea, especially now, when he was going on a date. With Isabella.

"So, you bring her back at 10, no funny business, kay? You take her out to the movies, you have dinner and that's it. She likes Italian but she eats almost everything, as long as it's food", he chuckled a bit to himself, before turning back into serious mode, "No alcohol, no drugs, nothing like that, understood? Her favorite drink is lemonade, with one pink straw and no ice"

"Is that everything?", Ferb's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Yeah...I guess, that's it", Phineas' shoulders slumped down. The green-haired brit stood up, patted his shoulder and went downstairs, where Isabella was waiting. She gave him a half- hearted smile, not even trying to act enthusiastic. He already knew that he was not the one she wanted to go with.

"W-wait, Ferb that's not it!"

Phineas raced down, spun Ferb around and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"You better treat this lady like a queen. Because you, my dear brother, you just found yourself the perfect girl. If I was so lucky to find the perfect girl, I would give her flowers everyday, okay? And not just any flowers. Her favorites are tulips. Yellow", he shakes Ferb's shoulders for emphasis, "And breakfast in bed. One glass of chocolate milk with 2 spoons of powder and one croissant with strawberry jam, the way she likes it. I'd be her shoulder to cry on and her best friend. And I'd spend everyday, trying to think of how to make her laugh. She..." he's still gripping his brother's shoulders but he's now looking at Isabella on the couch. Her eyes are wide open and a smile is tugging on the edges of her lips, "...she has the most amazing laugh"

He rips his gaze away and focuses on Ferb again.

"I mean, that's what I would do. If I were you, I mean. But I'm not, so you do it", he shakes his shoulders again, nods and proceeds to go up the stairs again.

_PianoMan5-_** Thanks! For the explanation and the compliment ^.^**

_Sesquipedalia-_ **Oh my Gosh! Thanks but really, you should sleep! I can't believe that you're staying up so long for this story... :)**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: I know, that my first multi-chaptered fiction- The Beauty Channel Adventures- pretty much sucked. But I really wanna know if you**

**A. Want me to rewrite it or**

**B. Want a sequel or**

**C. Want me to write something new.**

**Please tell me in the reviews! Thank you ^.^**

******Thanks for reading, review if you liked it or if you have something to say and follow me on twitter for story updates and random thoughts: 'at' MiniatureBerry**

******Lara aka Mini aka Blueberry Minizzle (I just love the word aka ^.^)  
**


	11. Bow

**...the last one. FOR NOW! I'm gonna pick this collection up on the 1st of December! YAY! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb! English is not my native language so please look out for any mistakes ^.^**

**Word(s): **Bow

**Pairing: **Phinabella

**Genre: **Romance/ Humor

**Age: **16

**IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE! THANKS! ^.^  
**

Bow

"Hey, Isabella!", an overly excited Phineas shouted, "Happy Valenti- nice bow! Is it new?"

Isabella giggled and blushed. And indeed, a pretty flowery bow sat on top of her head. It had wonderful, pastel- ish colors in it, like light green, baby blue and a bright pink that matched her flow-y dress perfectly.

"Yeah, it's new"

"Any special reason you're wearing it? Like you know", he wriggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner and she burst out laughing, "a boy?"

"Well", she twirled a strand of dark hair around her finger, "it's Valentines Day. And yes, there's a boy, that I've been trying to impress ", she trailed off and blushed furiously.

"Well, is it working?"

She smirked mischievously.

"You tell me"

He grinned back and placed a soft kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Oh, it's definitely working"

_Laura Latts-_ **I was planning on doing so! I just didn't really know to write it... :P  
**

_Guest (FanficCriticTheThird)-_ **Is that so bad? Oh, and thanks!**

******Thanks for reading, review if you liked it or if you have something to say and follow me on twitter for story updates and random thoughts: 'at' MiniatureBerry**

******Don't forget to vote! Thank you all for reviewing and reading this stuff, you are so amazing! **

******(I really wanna do like, a cool goodbye- thingy. Any ideas?)**

******See ya ^.^ **


	12. Attention

**Hi, there... does anyone remember me? No? Okay.**

**Well, a little random piece to the people that actually still know me, that will hopefully pass as an apology for my absence. I've been awfully MIA, I know and I'm sorry and dear, I missed so many episodes! Holy cow.**

**Anyways (this is one of my terribly long A/N's by the way- only read if you are NOT new to this collection!) I'm not sure if I should continue this series and make like, an all-year-round thingy. No one voted for what multi-chaptered-story they wanted me to do next and this was my most popular story, so yeah here I am. Want me to continue? THEN VOTE! GO, GO, GO! ^.^  
**

**(You can still request if you want. Just fill in this little thingy:**

**Word(s): (needs to be filled in)  
**

**Pairing: (needs to be filled in)  
**

**Genre: **

**Age:)**

**Okay... hopefully I didn't forget anything. Oh, well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own P&F. Please, help me improve my English and look out for mistakes!**

**Word(s): **Attention

**Pairing: **Phinabella

**Genre: **Humor/Friendship/Romance

**Age: **14/15

**Warning: **COMPLETELY OOC, ABSOLUTELY RANDOM! Do not read this unless you're insane.

Attention

"Izzy"

"..."

"Hey, Izzy"

"..."

"IZZY!"

"What?"

Their history teacher was still babbling about some...stuff that Phineas couldn't quite remember but he was more focused on Isabella anyways. Although she didn't seem very happy at the time.

Oh, if looks could kill.

"I'm trying to concentrate here, Phineas! I'm gonna fail this class if I don't pay attention!"

"Pfft, you're never failing any classes! You're the smartest friend I have- besides Baljeet, of course"

"What did you want anyways?"

Phineas scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Uhm... I can't remember", he smiled sheepishly. She rolled her eyes in disbelief and annoyance and turned to focus on the teacher once again.

**Follow me on my social media sites, review if you want to make my day and VOTE!**

**Greetings to Amber (Laura Latts) who has basically become my Ff-Bestie over the last months. Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Stay weird ^.^**

**Mini**


	13. Stars

**Hello, my loves! Thanks for the surprisingly good feedback ^.^ But just to make sure, can you still vote on the poll? **

**Disclaimer: I own Phineas&Ferb, because my name is Swampy or Dan and I live in California. NOT. Speaking of that, can you look out for mistakes?**

**Word(s): **Stars

**Pairing: **any (Phinabella)

**Genre: **Romance

**Age: **6, then about 15

**Requested by: **Sabrina06

Stars

"I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and I want to see the stars!"

"I'm Phineas Flynn and I will show you the stars!"

Their little six-year old selves shook hands.

"When?"

"Maybe not today. Maybe not tommorow. But someday I will show you the stars, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. I pinky-promise it"

Their hands found each other again, as they interwined pinkys.

Someday it was.

* * *

"Hey Phineas! Watcha doin'?"

The redhead turned around and grinned.

"Hey Isabella! It's uhm, it's a surprise. For you"

"Me?"

"Yes. Well, more of a fulfilling of a promise than a surprise"

"You didn't promise me anything"

"I did. Nine years ago. I even pinky-promised it. You know I never break a pinky-promise", he came close and wrapped his hand around hers, "Ever"

They smiled at each other, just a second too long for 'just friends' but it was okay, because the were Phineas and Isabella. Their line between friendship and romance had vanished a long time ago.

"Would you like to join me then, love?", he said and took her other hand, pulling her with him.

"Where to?"

He grinned lopsidedly.

"The stars"

**Hope you liked it!**

**Stay weird~ Mini**


	14. Children

**Hey ^.^ hope you don't hate me too much for the delay :( I'm pretty busy, still trying to pass this year and my social life and non-existent love life are pretty... confusing right now.**

**Word(s): **Children

**Pairing: **Phinabella

**Genre: **Romance

**Age: **12

**Requested by: **14AmyChan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Children

"Hey Phineas?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about children?"

He reddens immediately and turns away. Of course he's thought about children, his own one's that he'll have like, 18 years from now or something. But he can't tell her that because there's this possibility that she'll ask who he imagined to be the mother and he actually wants her to be the mother but she can't know that because she'll be creeped out and then she'll never ever be the mom of his children and, GOD, _he's ranting_.

So, he turns his still blushing face far away, as he answers her.

"Nah, too young to think about that"

**I'm sorry it's so short! I try to give you something new real soon!**

**Love, Mini**


End file.
